


Fireworks

by CalamityJess



Series: Aesha Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJess/pseuds/CalamityJess





	Fireworks

**Aesha** : Solas, what are your thoughts on elven culture?

**Solas** : As if you care about elvhen culture.

**Aesha** : excuse me?

**Solas** : For all your talk of being a _proud_ Dalish, you’d cavort with a human lover.

**Aesha** : I have not been cavorting, and if I were it is none of your business.

**Solas** : Do the Dalish not exile those among them that take lovers outside the the elvhen race? Or do you think yourself above such things due to your position of power?

**Aesha** : Do you know what else exiles me from my clan? the only family and friends I have ever known? My Mother, my father, my siblings? Take a guess oh _wise Hahren_.

**Solas** : You’re clearly dying to enlighten me _Da’len_ , go ahead.

**Aesha** : *holds up her left hand, making it glow* THIS does. This thing I’ll never be rid of. This THING enemies and bandits alike would gladly kill me to claim as a trophy. This THING that marks me as a target. Do you not think I’d be a danger to my own family, my clan if I were to return? All because Corypheus somehow got his hands on a piece of our history he should have never had access to!

**Solas** : *sweats* He…I’m sure…he must have stolen it. That isn’t the point.

**Aesha** : No, the point is THIS is my clan now, and I am making the best of it despite your constant criticism. And If I can find a bit of happiness while doing so I am damned well going to hold on to that.

**Solas** : As you say Inquisitor.

**Aesha** : indeed.

**Dorian** : Can you keep it down some of us are trying to read!


End file.
